Thresh/History
Previous Lore "There are few things as invigorating as taking a mind apart, piece by piece." - Thresh is a twisted reaper whose hungry ensnare the of the living. A moment's hesitation at the sight of his ghostly visage and there is no escape. He leaves in his wake hollow corpses, their souls ripped loose and trapped in the sickly green light of his . The Chain Warden takes sadistic joy in tormenting his victims, both before and after their deaths. His grim task is never complete, and he stalks the land for ever more resolute spirits to unravel. Thresh carves careful, deliberate paths through Valoran. He handpicks his targets individually, devoting his full attention to each soul in turn. He isolates and toys with them, gradually eroding their sanity with his twisted, maddening humor. Once Thresh takes an interest in a soul, he does not relent until he possesses it. He then drags those he captures back to the Shadow Isles for an unimaginably dreadful fate. This is his only purpose. Little is known about the Chain Warden's past, and many of the details live only in nursery rhymes and campfire tales. They tell of a sadistic jailer from centuries past who took great delight in torturing his wards. Patient and brutal, he used a variety of methods to break his victims' minds before their bodies succumbed to his grisly designs. Chains were the jailer's preferred instruments of terror. Their shrill scrape marked his dreadful approach and promised agony to those he visited. His dark reign went unchallenged until his prisoners escaped during a massive riot. They overwhelmed him, and without ceremony or remorse, hanged him from his own chains. Thus began the unlife of the horrible specter known as Thresh, or so the tales go. Thresh now haunts the land, leaving an aftermath of horror and despair. However, there is a devious purpose behind his dark machinations, and the meager spirits of average men are insufficient. He seeks stronger souls. Only when he has broken the wills of Valoran's most resilient warriors will he finally have what he needs. Patch History ** Chain once again disappears if he hits a spell shielded unit. * ** Is no longer missing his VO when collecting souls. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 56 from . ** Base armor increased to 28 from 16. ;V7.21 * ** *** Now properly plays the lantern-landing SFX when using Dark Passage. ;V7.17 * ** Center body buffbone now follow his model during all animations. ;V7.15 * ** No longer leaves enemies stunned for a brief moment after displacing them. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.4 * ** fourth shot now correctly crits after he takes the lantern. ;V6.22 * ** Having global cast range under specific circumstances (lantern does not spawn but Thresh gains sight of the target area) ;V6.21 * ** Thresh dashing in a random direction when using to cross a base gate. ;V6.17 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** *** Thresh's corpse getting stuck in a T pose when he dies during cast animation. ** *** Lantern toss animation updated to avoid similarities with . ;V6.16 * ** *** Missing glowing trail between Thresh and lantern when cast. * ** *** Missing glowing trail between Thresh and lantern when cast. ;V6.13 * ** Epic monsters drop 2 souls. * ** AP ratio. ** Shield strength increases by 1 for each collected . ** Thresh walking into range when targeting beyond maximum cast range. ** Casting beyond maximum range during makes the lantern land at maximum range in the target direction. ** Lantern remains for a short duration if Thresh slightly exceeds maximum leash range by moving towards tethered target. ;V6.12 * Howling Abyss ** *** Each collected soul counts as 2 from 1. ;V6.2 * ** drops a soul. ;V6.1 * ** Uncollected souls visually flying towards Thresh after their duration ends instead of vanishing. ;V5.16 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 93 from 89. ;V5.15 * ** drops a soul. ;V5.13 * ** Thresh collecting souls from extreme distances but not gaining any bonuses. ** not dropping a soul. * ** Lantern waits for Thresh to land from even if he exceeds maximum leash range. ;V4.14 * ** Sometimes not displacing enemies. ;V4.13 * ** Shield changed to only affect first ally to come near the lantern as well as Thresh. * ** Slow duration display error in tooltip ( seconds instead of the intended 1) * ** Walls beyond the first damaging the same target. ;V4.11 * General ** Model hitbox size increased by to match average size. ;V4.10 * ** Buff icon display error. ;V4.7 * Dominion ** *** Each collected soul counts as 2 from 4. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16 from 12. ;V4.4 * Dominion ** *** Each collected soul counts as 4 from 1. ** *** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V4.4 * ** Soul duration reduced to 8 seconds from 14. ;V4.2 * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 450 from 475. ;V4.1 * ** Lantern has indicator particles for nearby allies to indicate it can be clicked. ** Lantern is considered terrain while active. * ** Cast time increased to seconds from . ;V3.13 * General ** Basic attack wind-up reduction reduced to % per from 1 per 1. * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to 3% from 1%. ;V3.12 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cooldown is reduced by 3 seconds upon hitting an enemy. * ** Passive bonus damage charge start changed to after Thresh's basic attacks end. ;V3.10 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 441 from 452. ** Base armor reduced to 12 from 18. * ** Bonus armor changed to per soul from 1 on first one and then diminishing returns per each collected after. ** Bonus ability power changed to per soul from 1 on first one and then diminishing returns per each collected after. ;V3.8 * ** Thresh being able to use while tethered to his target. ;V3.6 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Passive bonus magic damage on basic attacks. * ** Thresh's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage, increased with time spent not attacking enemy units or neutral monsters. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Passive bonus damage being consumed when Thresh attacks wards. ** Active sometimes dealing more damage than intended. ;V1.0.0.154 * Added. }} Category:Champion history Category:Thresh